liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shortstuff (297)
Shortstuff, A.K.A. Experiment 297, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to sabotage mechanical devices. Due to his accidental enlargement, his one true place is as an amusement park ride. Bio Experiment 297 was the 297th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to enter machinery and sabotage it from within using his claws. 297 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 297's pod landing in a sewage pipe. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Stitch was too short to participate in any of the carnival rides, so Lilo treated him to some lemonade instead. However, when the vendor insulted Stitch's size, the latter broke the vendor's lemonade cart. When lemonade from the broken lemonade cart trickled into the pipe, it touched 297's pod, activating the experiment. Gantu, who was at the amusement park with Experiment 625, went and grabbed 297, but the latter was able to escape by pinching Gantu. While 297 likely began his rampage, Stitch, who wanted to be bigger than his normal size, rummaged through Jumba's devices, then had Lilo convince Pleakley to enlarge him with Jumba's growth ray. Unfortunately, during Stitch's growth process, Gantu came to the Pelekais' house looking for 297, whom Lilo lied about capturing. Gantu then saw a humongous Stitch towering over him after proclaiming about how large he was. When Lilo explained what happened and threatened to make Stitch even bigger, Gantu was forced to retreat. Later, 297 had proceeded to sabotage every ride at the amusement park before being chased by Lilo and Stitch, the latter having great difficulty due to his enormous size. 297 was then captured in a containment orb and taken back to the house, where Lilo named him Shortstuff. Unfortunately, Shortstuff was able to use his claws to escape containment, and attempted to sabotage Jumba's growth ray. However, in the process, the ray enlarged Shortstuff into a giant behemoth as he escaped outside. Stitch then requested to be enlarged into an equal behemoth so he could take on Shortstuff. Meanwhile, Shortstuff resumed his rampage at the carnival, but soon faced off against the gigantic Stitch. At first, Shortstuff was able to easily overpower Stitch, but after the latter was shrunk back to his normal, functional size with Jumba's shrink ray, Stitch easily defeated Shortstuff, who was restrained with ropes. Shortstuff's size was never reverted, and as a result, he found a one true place as an amusement park ride. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Shortstuff, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Shortstuff participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by swatting Leroys with his huge claws. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Shortstuff made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel was going to unleash him on the island, but sent Wishy-Washy instead by accident. He was also returned to his normal size in this episode. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Personality Shortstuff is ill-tempered, reckless and clever. Armed with four claws and a very short temper, he's not exactly afraid to take on bigger opponents and is very touchy about his size, after being accidentally enlarged. Biology Appearance Shortstuff is a small red-orange crab-like experiment with four claws, four legs, dark blue eyes, a thin mouth with a turquoise tongue and two small antennae on his head, able to swivel at the waist more than 360 degrees. He was originally the size of a crab, but was accidentally enlarged to twice the size of a house, and about 200 feet tall. He was also returned to his normal size. Special Abilities Shortstuff can sabotage machinery by entering and cutting the mechanism and electrical wiring using his claws. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Shortstuff's pod color is green. *Shortstuff is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 297 Primary function: Sabotage mechanical and electrical devices". *Oddly, when Shortstuff's image is reflected off of Stitch's eyes in The Origin of Stitch, he is facing directly at the screen instead of to his right. Gallery 297 shortstuff by bricerific43-d59nwt1.jpg 297 shortstuff super sized form by bricerific43-d6vjzci.jpg 297_Shortstuff__by_experiments.jpg One big ohana by piranha2021-d6azyqp.png 8d93eba402b8a83ccd4d8223da72a07d-d34lih9.png screenCapture 02.08.13 12-48-16.jpg|Shortstuff's experiment pod screenCapture 02.08.13 12-51-47.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 12-52-43.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 12-52-50.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 12-53-34.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 12-54-14.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 12-59-02.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 13-00-24.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 13-04-10.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 13-05-37.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 13-06-26.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 13-07-39.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 18-24-52.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 18-25-28.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 18-25-39.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 18-26-09.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-12-35.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-12-59.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-14-25.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-15-24.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-16-11.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-17-52.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-18-26.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-21-42.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-23-02.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-23-30.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-24-35.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-25-03.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-26-04.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-26-48.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-28-11.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-29-18.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-29-56.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-32-36.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-33-16.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-34-22.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-35-14.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-35-33.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-35-42.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-36-25.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 19-37-05.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-41-48.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-42-12.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-44-29.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-45-16.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-45-48.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-46-26.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-47-24.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-48-54.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-49-41.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-50-20.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-51-14.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-51-25.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-52-09.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-52-46.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-53-37.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-54-16.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-54-59.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-56-17.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-57-02.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-57-35.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-58-54.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-59-08.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 20-59-26.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-00-22.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-00-59.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-02-09.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-02-48.jpg|Shortstuff zapped screenCapture 02.08.13 21-02-59.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-03-14.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-03-28.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-03-57.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-04-22.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-04-37.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-04-50.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-05-57.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 21-06-25.jpg|Giant Shortstuff screenCapture 02.08.13 21-07-50.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-39-02.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-40-17.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-43-13.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-44-16.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-45-57.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-48-07.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-48-27.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-49-16.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-49-59.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-51-08.jpg|Shortstuff vs. Stitch screenCapture 03.08.13 1-52-03.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-52-43.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-53-26.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-54-03.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-55-38.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-56-12.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-56-20.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-57-51.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-59-12.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 1-59-42.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-00-24.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-01-03.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-01-41.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-02-41.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-04-22.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-04-42.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-05-18.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-07-26.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-09-03.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-10-07.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-10-18.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-11-05.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-11-19.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-12-07.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-12-43.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-13-37.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-14-07.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-14-47.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-15-29.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-16-28.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-17-14.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-18-39.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-19-44.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-23-14.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-24-23.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-25-31.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-26-54.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-27-22.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-28-16.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-30-54.jpg screenCapture 03.08.13 2-32-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h59m41s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m42s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h50m19s90.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h00m30s20.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h50m26s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h53m54s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h49m29s122.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h52m21s35.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h50m38s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h36m32s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h34m32s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m00s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m20s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m36s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m13s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h41m26s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m49s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h30m20s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Shortstuff.jpg screenCapture 02.08.13 18-27-34.jpg 297anime.jpg|Shortstuff in Stitch! anime screenCapture 03.02.13 2-04-02.jpg panes51.jpg Shortstuffscreen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males